


Barbecue

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [22]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Jill are setting up the grill. Ash and Lily fear for the integrity of their food. And the surrounding shrubbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Ashley and Lily watched with an increasing amount of trepidation as their brunette mother, aided by their one and only aunt Jill, dug out the barbecue grill out of the garden shed and started setting it up.

 

They glanced at each other, blinked a few times to clear up any possible hallucinations and then pinched each other simultaneously on an arm. Hissing in pain and glaring at each other, the realization of what would soon happen on that lovely Sunday afternoon hit them full force. Eyes widening in disbelief, they ran for the kitchen where their redhead mother was puttering over pots, pans and bowls.

 

“MOOOOMMM!!!”

 

The yell that reverberated throughout the house scared poor Martha out of her snoozing. She barked indignantly a few times, but was completely ignored: Lindsay and Jill were arguing about barbecue grill set-up protocol and Ash and Lily talked loudly and gesticulated wildly with Cindy, who was more concerned about the crucial ingredient still missing in her marinade.

 

Martha let out a whine and huffed for good measure. Then a hand came out of nowhere, offering some juicy dog treats.

 

Claire knelt in front of the miffed dog and smiled. “There, there girl…”

 

The Border Collie barked happily and proceeded to munch on her biscuits, the woman rising to her feet and chuckling at the dog’s antics.

 

The M.E. glanced towards the backyard where Lindsay and Jill were still bickering about barbecue etiquette. She decided the two teenagers would be easier to handle and walked to the kitchen.

 

“Mom! You can’t let aunt Jill near our food, especially if we’re having a barbecue!” Lily argued.

 

“And you can’t seriously be considering letting mom do the actual grilling of said food! The whole house will catch fire!” Ashley added, waving in the general direction of her other mother.

 

Cindy grinned triumphantly at having remembered the missing ingredient. She straightened and looked at her daughters.

 

“You know, your mother _can_ actually do some mean grilling. Her steaks are the best I’ve eaten.” The reporter defended.

 

“Then what about that time when I was eight?” Ashley insisted.

 

“Or on my birthday three years ago? Or that other time the bush next to the grill caught fire?” Lily demanded.

 

“If I recall correctly, all of those incidents were Jill’s fault.”  Claire supplied from the doorway. The two women shared a grin at the memories.

 

“But aunt Claire!” Lily persisted.

 

“Hush, now.” The woman smiled indulgently, placing a hand on the redhead’s cheek. “As long as we don’t let Jill anywhere near the grill, I’m sure there will be no burnt food. Or bushes.”

 

Ashley frowned and Lily sighed in dismay.

 

“We’re gonna die of food poisoning…” The redhead teen muttered. “Come on, Ash. Let’s go take Martha for a walk. Hopefully the house will still be standing when we come back.”

 

The girls walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very amused Claire staring after them.

 

“Oh ye of little faith!” Cindy called after them. Her response was Ashley sticking her head in the doorway and blowing a raspberry, before she was dragged away by her sister.


End file.
